Harry Potter Class Notes
by x-Potterhead-x
Summary: These are notes written by the Harry Potter characters in their classes. So I hope you enjoy them! This is quite different and it involves the Golden Trio, Fred and George, the Slytherins, the Marauders and the future characters!
1. The trio in Potions

Harry

**Ron**

_Hermione_

James

_**Sirius**_

* * *

You three have to look at this!

**What is it?**

Snuffles sent me these notes that he wrote with my dad and they talked about when he started dating my mum!

_ I can't believe he kept them!_

******Let's see them!**

_I don't think Potions is a good place to share these notes._

**Oh, come on, Hermione! What's the harm?**

_Oh fine then, if you must. But don't blame me if Snape comes over and sees what we are doing._

**Padfoot and Prongs' notes**

I can't believe it, Padfoot! Evans has finally agreed to go out with me!

_**Prongs, you do realise that you can call Evans Lily now, can't you?**_

Didn't think of that. One thing though.

**_What?_**

Snivellus has no chance with her.

**_I think that you are being a bit paranoid, Prongs. I don't think you have anything to worry about._**

I just hope that he doesn't see these notes in the future.

**_It's ok, I won't plan to send them to your future child._**

* * *

_Harry, that's so nice!_

**Bloody hell...**

Ron, you ruined the moment!

**I mean, Snape is looking furious and he is coming this way.**

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!_

I don't see what the point was in reading the notes that Sirius and my dad wrote. He just crumpled it up and threw it on the table.

**It's a good job I hid the parchment.**

_I knew it was a bad idea to read these in Potions. To try and keep on Snape's good side, I am leaving this conversation._

**Hermione, you're a Gryffindor, you will never be on his good side.**

I'm out too, I don't want to annoy Snape even more, and he probably hates me even more because of those notes.


	2. Albus, Rose and Scorpius

Rose Weasley

_Scorpius Malfoy_

**Albus Potter**

* * *

_So, Potter, I suppose you think you are smarter than others, because your Dad beat the Dark Lord?_

**Not really, I'm not very good at flying but I am better with Transfiguration.**

_I am venting my hatred towards you._

**I can see that. Sometimes you act like my dad said your dad did.**

Albus!

**How come you are suddenly coming into this note, Rosie?**

_Ok, I have no idea what is going on, but what are you doing here, Weasley?_

Well, I am passing notes between you both.

**Well, you can move if you want.**

_I will happily move._

Well, go on then. Move if you want to.

**If you hate us both so much then move.**

_Um, I would rather stay here because that is where I am supposed to sit._

**Ha, I wonder why you don't want to move. Anyone would think that you like Rosie, Malfoy.**

_What? No!_

Albus! Stop it! Leave it alone!

_You are both idiots. Potter, you are as arrogant as your dad._

Hey! No one hurts my cousin but me!

**Um, thanks, Rose.**

You're welcome. I don't mind being insulted, but if someone hurts my cousin then they will be sorry.

_I think that I will leave this conversation right now._

**Are you getting embarrassed, Malfoy?**

_Shut up._

You're blushing, Scorpius!

_Shut up._


	3. Luna's Charms Interrogation

_**Sorry about the slight delay. This one is a sweeter one. As you go on, you will notice that I am a MASSIVE Nuna shipper. I was gutted when I found out that Neville wasn't going to end up with Luna. Sometimes, I will do a little story within the notes so try and keep track. But I hope you like this one. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter but I wish that I do.**_

* * *

Ginny

_Luna_

* * *

Hey, Luna, can I ask you something?

_Sure. Are the Nargles causing you trouble again?_

Not exactly. I just want to ask you a simple question, but I know it will sound blunt.

_Are you wanting relationship advice? Because that isn't my strongest point, maybe you should ask Hermione about that._

No. It's the other way round.

_So does Hermione want relationship advice?_

No. You won't like me asking.

_Just ask, Ginny. If it's anything too bad, then I will set the nargles on you._

OK. Do you like Neville?

_Right, I am setting them on you._

I thought you would. You are good at lying but I can always tell.

_Why would you want to know?_

Because he likes you.

_No he doesn't._

Yeah, he does.

_No._

Yes.

_Wait a second._

What? What are you doing?

_Getting my glasses. I am checking your head for wrackspurts._

What are they?

_They float around in your head and make your brain go fuzzy. If you say something like that, your head is obviously full of wrackspurts. Hold still. No way..._

Why so shocked, Luna?

_There are no wrackspurts in your head. You are actually telling the truth._

Who would have thought?

_Stop smirking, Ginny. I hate that knowing I told you so smirk. I like Neville, but as a friend._

So what is so different about Neville to anyone else?

_Except for you, he is the only person who doesn't call me Loony. And he never calls me a lunatic. Or a weirdo._

You know about that?

_Yes, I do. I am a Ravenclaw, after all. Why didn't you tell me?_

I didn't want to hurt you. So what else is there? About Neville that is so different to others.

_He likes to talk to me about nargles and wrackspurts and all different kinds of things. I can tell that even you aren't completely sure of them. I like talking to him about Herbology. He gets all excited. He actually gets upset when my things go, even if it is nargles, not others taking them. But he tends to stutter a lot._

He does that when he is nervous around others and doesn't want to embarrass himself.

_Really?_

Yep. Another thing, does he get protective when people call you Loony?

_Yes._

I wonder why that could be.

_Oh no. Now my brain is full of wrackspurts._

Aw, has Neville made your brain go all funny?

_Shut up, Ginny._

You know, I have heard that in the Muggle world, they do this thing called shipping.

_What, like send people off to places?_

No. When they think of a pair who could make a nice couple, they combine their names together. For example, I have already done Romione for Ron and Hermione. What about Nuna? For you and Neville.

_You like stirring things, don't you?_

It's a gift.

_OK, you have come up with all kinds of things that are reasons of why Neville may like me. But you must be seeing things. Seriously._

It's just the way he looks at you.

_You are imagining things. Obviously, you are the only one who has got that idea into your head._

You are wrong. Everyone who knows us know about Neville and what he thinks of you except for you. I have heard that sometimes teachers make bets with each other on who will get together with whom. I bet Ron and Hermione have a lot of money bet on them.

_You are just winding me up. Hypothetically, say I do like him back. It would ruin our friendship if something bad happens._

Nah, you would have me to restore the peace. So I take that as a yes, you do like him? You said that you like him back.

_No, I said hypothetically!_

You are such a liar.

_I... I am not._

Your attempts of protesting are getting more and more feeble, Lovegood. I think Nuna has a nice ring to it.

_Ugh. Why are you always right?_

So I was right this whole time, you do like Neville.

_You knew it and a part of me also knew it._

What, that he liked you or you like him?

_I knew that I like him. But I didn't know about him liking me._

Didn't you notice the smiles I was sending to you whenever you were chatting to Neville?

_So that was what those looks were about._

Are you going to tell him or shall I?

_I am not going to tell him._

Right, I will take up that responsibility. Don't worry, I will make sure Neville and me are alone and I will let him know calmly.

_Your version of calmly is spinning around, screaming and jumping up and down._

That is true. I could just show him our notes. Charms is almost finished. I will show him then.

_I am not going to the Great Hall. I will go and visit the Thestrals._

Suit yourself. Maybe he'll visit you later. Don't roll your eyes at me! You will thank me one day.


	4. Neville's History of Magic Interrogation

**Ron**

Harry

_Neville_

**Neville, I have to warn you about something. It's about Ginny.**

_What about her?_

I think I know what you mean, Ron.

**Ginny had that look in her eyes earlier. The smug look. She was stood outside Charms with Luna and Ginny kept looking over between you and Luna.**

_Luna? What about Luna?_

**Thought that would get your attention.**

Ginny has suspected something, hasn't she Ron? About Luna.

**And you, Neville.**

It is so obvious that you like Luna, Neville. So tell her.

_That is not true. She is my friend._

Come on, Neville. Ask her out. I dare you.

_No. Because she is my friend._

**Your attempts at lying are feeble, Longbottom.**

Neville, Ginny is basically going to ask Luna out for you if you don't. So what do you have to lose?

_My dignity?_

**Come on, you're a Gryffindor. Show your true Gryffindor.**

_I don't belong in Gryffindor, let's face it._

**Not this again. You have stood up to so many people. Ask Harry; your magic has improved too.**

Even though Hermione did own you with that Full-Body Bind in first year.

_Thanks for reminding me._

**Are you going to ask Luna out, or are we? Merlin, I am sounding like Ginny.**

_Yes, you are. It's a little bit strange. The wrackspurts are getting to you both._

**You sound like Luna. You are so well matched.**

You hit the nail on the head, Ron.

**What's a nail?**

Never mind.

_Look, I will ask her out. Alright?_

**Just do it before Ginny does.**

_Thank you, Mr Matchmaker._


	5. Fred and George Weasley and the Teachers

_**Thanks to a review from a reader, there was a suggestion of note writing between the teachers. I am worried that this is not my best one but fingers crossed that you enjoy it.**_

Snape

_Dumbledore_

**McGonagall**

**_Flitwick_**

**Hagrid**

* * *

Those Weasleys.

_Which ones?_

Twin 1 and Twin 2. They have got their hands on Dungbombs again and put them in their cauldrons. You have to do something about them, Albus.

_I have. You sent them up to my office._

**Seriously though, Albus, you have to stop them. The number of pranks that they try to pull in my classes. They should really know better. You can take points of Gryffindor, but they are gifted Beaters on their Quidditch team and they help to make up for the points that they lose.**

Here is an idea, Minerva. Take them straight off the Quidditch team.

**No! This is the best line-up Wood has put up since Charlie Weasley was the Gryffindor Seeker.**

Take Potter off too while you are at it. Kill three birds with one stone.

_That isn't necessary. Filius, are you in agreement?_

**_As much as taking off the Weasley twins and Mr Potter would benefit the Ravenclaw team, I agree with Albus. They have done nothing that is bad enough for them to be removed._**

_Thank you, Filius. Rubeus I take it that you are in agreement with me?_

**Of course Professor Dumbledore, but you need to stop Fred and George running in and out of the forest. I don't want to think about what could happen to them.**

**I will definitely have a word with them.**

I can't believe how biased you all are.

**_I think I will cope with them switching names, they think it's hilarious. Any idea how to tell the difference between them?_**

_Apparently they get sweaters from their mother every Christmas, but I don't think that will always work._

**Why not?**

Isn't it obvious? They keep on swapping their sweaters over.

_But don't be fooled. For all we know they make us think that they have swapped over their sweaters. So they may not have._

**Merlin's beard. I will look out for that next time I see them. So did you take house points off them then when they were sent to your office, Albus?**

_I took a few off, but I said that I would write to their parents._

**That's not good. They fear their mother more than any house points removed. I imagine that if they face a Boggart, it would change to their mother.**

_I think that they could open a joke shop one day. They have already started using those fireworks._

**_I couldn't tell them to stop using them. They were so clever and were entertaining._**

_Anyway, I think that they will learn a lesson from what I have written to Molly. I told her to write them a letter back just as a quiet warning._

**I think I see where you are coming from, Professor. But you wouldn't be that cruel.**

This will be interesting.

_Do you remember Molly's reaction when Harry and Ron flew Arthur's car into the Whomping Willow?_

**That is terrible.**

_It should be coming any second now. The twins are not going to like this. I just hope that they don't try to intercept the letter._

**Mail is here. There is a red envelope there. Hopefully this will be a lesson for them.**

*******_FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU PUT THOSE DUNGBOMBS INTO PROFESSOR SNAPE'S CAULDRONS! YOU ARE GIVING A BAD NAME TO OUR FAMILY AGAIN*_**

The plates are actually rattling! My pumpkin juice is going everywhere!

_It's time to teach our next afternoon class. I have some work to do to now._

I would rather not. I have Weasley Twin 1 and 2 again.

**Good luck.**


	6. Fred and George's plans

Fred

**George**

George, do you think it was a bit harsh, the Howler that Mum sent us?

**A little, but do you think that the teachers noticed that we got Ginny to destroy it with Reducto?**

I think that a couple of them thought that it was a little short and sweet. I just hope that Mum doesn't send us another Howler for the letter we sent back.

**Ah yeah, the letter with the Stink Pellets?**

The thing is, Percy sent her the letters that are so boring, we should really liven up her mail a little bit. But I have a little idea.

**I'm all ears.**

You know how we have that large stock of Filibuster Fireworks?

**I know what you are saying. We will put a few in an envelope to her and say that it is from Filch. Or Umbridge's stupid Inquisitorial Squad.**

Come on, you know that we will both be the prime suspects.

**That's true.**

Come on, Charms, why don't you just end already.

**How about we also put in a few bits of Fever Fudge and Ton-Tongue Toffees too?**

Might as well for good measure. We'd better burn this piece of parchment after class in the Common Room fireplace so no one will suspect anything.

**Yeah, good plan, I don't think that our innocent faces really work anymore.**


	7. Mrs Weasley's and McGonagall's Letters

Hey guys! I got a review from a reviewer called "Hermione is My Role Model" with an idea of having notes between parents and teachers. So I took a shot at a collection of letters between Mrs Weasley and Professor McGonagall. I think that you can all guess who these are going to be about.

**McGonagall**

_Dumbledore_

Snape

**_Mrs Weasley_**

* * *

**Albus, I have been exchanging some letters to Mrs Weasley about her twins just in case they cause us any trouble.**

_Oh yes? How long have you been exchanging letters for?_

**A few weeks. I have kept them together for us to look at so we can get some help.**

I think that we could all benefit from these letters.

**OK, I shall go and get them.**

I think I know what these notes will contain.

_Different scenarios of the Weasley twins and the situations that they may or may have already gotten themselves into?_

Exactly. I wouldn't put anything past Twin 1 and Twin 2.

**Right, here they are.**

* * *

**_Dear Professor McGonagall, I would like to send a letter of apology about what Fred and George did involving those Filibuster fireworks and dungbombs. I have always warned them that they shouldn't put those things inside the fireworks but they never listen. I know that their favourite joke has been and always will be their switching names prank. They even fool me with their switching names. I am guessing that they are doing a lot is switching names and if they are not I just want to warn you that they will be soon. Or you haven't realised yet. Anyway, I am sorry about what they have done and I am fully expecting a letter of apology from both of them to be given to you. Yours sincerely, Molly Weasley._**

**Dear Mrs Weasley, I am afraid that I have not yet received any letter from either one of the twins. I suppose that they are quite popular and no amount of Howlers from you will affect their dignity, even though there is a flicker of horror when I say that they will be writing to you, and they appear more scared of you than they are of Professor Dumbledore. No one can be sure whether they have started switching names, even if you are sometimes unable to tell the difference between them. One thing that Professor Snape has started doing is referring to the twins as Twin 1 and Twin 2. I have to admit that it did quite frighten Professor Flitwick when those fireworks were thrown through the staff room window. But we did immediately know who was behind the delivery. But they don't think of that until they are warned about writing to you. I hope that you will be able to tell the difference between them because I don't think that the jumpers help because they may keep on swapping those over. Wishing you a peaceful time. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.**

**_Dear Professor McGonagall, I am ashamed that Fred and George seem to think that their reputation is more important than the way that they treat the teachers. I would like to pass on a full apology to Professor Flitwick. They should really think of the reaction that they may get from us when they come home for Christmas and summer. I did try Professor Snape's method of calling Fred and George Twin 1 and Twin 2 but they took full advantage of that and kept on swapping over who was Twin 1 and who was Twin 2. I didn't think that they would swap jumpers, I must have a word with them. They are always talking about buying Zonko's Joke Shop and opening their own joke shop but I am not sure of the likelihood of that. I have even threatened that if they don't behave you will make sure that Oliver Wood throws them off the Gryffindor Quidditch team but they don't appear bothered so maybe you could surprise them with that. They need to learn a good lesson. I hope your term at Hogwarts is going well and my other children are not causing you too much trouble. Your's sincerely, Molly Weasley._**

**Dear Mrs Weasley, I believe that it is fine, Professor Flitwick managed to recover quite quickly from the surprise. It woke him up very quickly. They appear to have some idea of what may come from you after I warn them. I think that they remember Christmas and summer and realise what they may face soon. I shall soon let Professor Snape know that calling the twins 1 and 2 won't always work. I am not sure whether they would be able to buy Zonko's but I suppose that they can dream. I may be able to throw them off the Quidditch team, but their Beater skills are too good, I just can't throw them off. Oliver Wood has had the best line-up since Charlie was the captain for Gryffindor. It may teach them a good lesson but perhaps their tricks will get a little more extreme. Our term at Hogwarts is going well at the moment and Percy, Ron and Ginny aren't causing trouble. But you know what your youngest son is like, he is Harry Potter's best friend. Something is bound to happen soon. I will ensure that I keep a close eye on the twins. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

_I didn't know that Fred and George Weasley are not scared of me._

I don't think many people are scared of you, Albus.

**That is true.**


End file.
